Lonely Sunset
by Sailor Epyon
Summary: Kouji and Takuya are living together. But life isn’t all smiles, as Kouji wonders why Takuya never stays home anymore. Could Takuya be materialistic, or is something else going on?


**Lonely Sunset**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…PERIOD.

Warning: This fic contains **yaoi/shounen-ai**, which is the coupling of two males. If you do not like this kind of coupling or you hate the fact that this is a **Takouji** fic (the coupling between Takuya and Kouji) then you should probably hit that nifty "back" button and search for a fic that's best for you. Any flames shall be poked and prodded by use of a spork.

Synopsis: Kouji and Takuya are living together. But life isn't all smiles, as Kouji wonders why Takuya never stays home anymore. Could Takuya be materialistic, or is something else going on?

Setting: This story takes place years after the series. Kouji and Takuya are 19 years old, and are currently together.

Fic Type: One-shot with no plans of a sequel

Written by: Sailor Epyon

* * *

"_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_" A loud and annoying alarm clock sounded, disrupting the sleep of two individuals in their warm bed of silk sheets. A brunette boy rolled over, before punching the snooze button on the alarm clock. The raven-haired boy simply buried his head beneath the pillows. Both just lied there for a while, before the brunette rose from the bed. He took one look at the boy lying next to him, with his head still concealed under the pillows, and smiled. 

"You'll suffocate if you keep that up," The brunette, also known as Takuya Kanbara stated.

"Yeah, yeah…" The raven-haired boy known as Kouji Minamoto mumbled underneath the pillows.

Takuya lifted the pillows and gave Kouji a peck on the lips, before heading to the bathroom for his morning shower. Kouji fell back into slumber, with a smile on his face.

Takuya emerged from the bathroom about thirty minutes later, his hair still dampened from the shower. The sweet smell of shampoo and body wash brought Kouji out of his sleep, as his drowsy eyes began to search for his koi in their bedroom. He found him brushing his wild hair, in front of the mirror, across from their bed.

"Koi, it's 5:30 in the morning. Do you _really_ have to go?" Kouji asked, tiredly, yearning for his koi to crawl back into the warm bed with him.

"Sorry love," Takuya answered softly as he continued to struggle with his impossibly wild hair, "I have to be there by 6:30. You know how it is."

"I guess so," Kouji sighed, as he pulled the covers up to his chin. "I bought some of those pastries that you like so much, yesterday. They're in the top cupboard. Help yourself to them."

"Okay, thanks." Takuya answered, a smile evident in his voice. After he gave up on his hair, he walked over to their bed and caressed Kouji's cheek with his fingers. "I hope you have a wonderful day."

"Same to you," Kouji answered with a sigh. He then sat up and pulled Takuya into an embrace. "I don't even like getting up at this ungodly hour, and I'm a morning person. You hate getting up before noon. It is _really_ that important to you?"

Takuya returned the embrace whole-heartedly. "Yeah, _it_ is." He answered. "Oh yeah, I'll probably be late again, so please don't worry about me."

Kouji let out a long sigh as he buried his head deep into Takuya's chest. "Whatever you say," he answered a bit poignantly.

Takuya winced at the sigh and the gloomy voice, but said nothing to comfort his boyfriend. Instead, he just sat there with Kouji in his arms. Both boys just rested in each other's arms for a little while. Kouji was just starting to drift back into sleep, when he felt Takuya pull away from him.

"I've gotta go. I'm going to be late." Takuya said as he rose from the bed and swiftly made his way out of their bedroom. Kouji just lied there as a small frown reached his face. He could hear Takuya running downstairs, before hearing a loud thump. Kouji immediately jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, making his way to the staircase. He found Takuya practically lying on his head on the bottom step.

"Takuya? Takuya! Are you hurt!" Kouji practically shouted as he carefully ran down the steps after him.

"I'm okay," came a nervous chuckle. Kouji let out a sigh of relief as he kneeled next to the brunette.

"You should never run down the stairs like that." Kouji lectured, as he checked his koi over for any marks or bruises. A tiny bruise was forming on Takuya's forehead. "I swear, you're as bad as Kouichi."

"Kouji, stop hovering. I'm fine." Takuya answered as he smiled slightly, reassuring his worried boyfriend.

Kouji sighed and helped the boy to his feet. "You really should learn to be more careful. I don't think I can even trust you to leave our home without killing yourself in the process."

"I'll be more careful. Don't worry." Takuya answered, trying to reassure his slightly overprotective boyfriend.

Kouji kissed Takuya's bruised forehead. "How can I _not_ worry?" He asked with a small smirk.

Takuya glanced at his watch and sighed. "Damn, I'm going to be late, at this rate. I've gotta go."

"What about breakfast?" Kouji asked.

"I'll pick up something on the way," Takuya replied in a rush, as he grabbed his coat. He began to head for the door.

"Don't I even get a kiss goodbye?" Kouji asked, as he stood with his hands on his hips with a raised brow.

"Of course! I'm sorry, love." Takuya blushed in his forgetfulness as he rushed over and gave Kouji a kiss on the lips. Kouji deepened the kiss before Takuya could get away by slipping his tongue in. Takuya returned the kiss with force, but broke away before things could go too far, as time was clearly not on his side.

"I'll see you sometime tonight," Takuya said as he gave Kouji a small hug.

"Alright," Kouji answered, as he lifted his hand in farewell.

Takuya headed to the door and quickly shut it behind him. Kouji walked to the window and sighed once more as he watched Takuya walk down the street, further and further away from him. He then walked into the kitchen and opened the top cupboard, looking at the forgotten pastries that he had purchased for his koi.

'He forgot to say he loved me this time,' Kouji dejectedly thought to himself. He closed the cupboard and headed into the living room, quietly making his way back up the steps and into their bedroom. Kouji crawled back into his now empty bed and pulled the covers over his head. He tried to sleep, but couldn't. His mind was racing now, as thoughts, memories, and emotions forced their way through his mind. Kouji sighed again for the umpteenth time this morning. He sounded so sad, but honestly, it couldn't have been further from the truth. He was truly happy with his life. He just hadn't been happy with the way things were going for him lately.

It had almost been an entire year since he'd purchased the penthouse for Takuya and himself to live in. They had gotten it the day of their graduation from high school. Their anniversary was coming up as well. He and the feisty little brunette had started dating when they were fifteen years old, and their four-year anniversary was quickly approaching in a few more days. They had been best friends since they were twelve years of age. They had both fallen for each other in the Digital World, but had wrestled with their feelings for three years before finally admitting their feelings to each other. After they had done that, life was bliss, in a sense, especially after they moved in together last year, with the exception of a few minor setbacks. Setbacks such as: homophobic friends and family members who had a difficult time accepting their relationship at first. Both boys had their share of arguments, as all couples did, but always forgave each other in the end. The boys were both nineteen now, and everything was going great, for the most part.

Takuya and Kouji both attended the nearby university as sophomores, along with Izumi Orimoto, Junpei Shibayama, and Kouichi Kimura. Neither boy knew exactly what they wanted to be yet in life, but was enjoying their college years with their friends. Attending school with Izumi, Junpei, and Kouichi was great, as they were the only friends that truly mattered to Kouji and Takuya. They, along with Tomoki Himi, who was still in high school, as well as Shinya Kanbara, Takuya's own little brother, stood by them and supported their relationship through their difficult high school years when everyone else was so skeptical. Their opinions were the only ones that mattered to the couple at this point, especially Kouichi, who was Kouji's slightly older twin brother, and a close friend of Takuya. Kouichi had completely supported both his brother and his closest friend in their relationship. In fact, it was Kouichi, who urged the two to confess their feelings for one another. In a sense, they had only gained the confidence needed to confess because of Kouichi. The couple owed so much to him.

Kouji remembered how difficult it was to tell his parents about his feelings for Takuya. Surprisingly, Kousei and Satomi Minamoto, as well as Tomoko Kimura had taken it very well. Kousei, Kouji and Kouichi's father, was just glad that his son was finally happy after all he'd been through, and Satomi, Kouji's stepmother, was about as open-minded as they came. Tomoko, Kouji's biological mother, had fallen in love with Takuya the minute she met him back when he and Kouji were simply best friends with crushes on each other, and almost immediately adopted him as her own son. Tomoko had even said that she always thought that Takuya and Kouji had liked each other and was glad that they finally admitted their feelings for each other. All three parents offered their support, as both Satomi and Tomoko asked the couple for pictures of each other, praising how cute they looked together. After lots of sweat-dropping, it was time to go to the Kanbara household. That was an entirely different story altogether.

When Takuya told his family about his feelings for Kouji, his mother didn't seem shocked at all. Yuriko Kanbara, Takuya's mother, was the type of person that would love her son no matter what, and like Tomoko, she too had almost immediately taken Kouji in as her own son. She was very happy and supportive of the two, also saying that she figured something like this would happen, since the two were always so incredibly close. This was unexpected for Takuya, who was unsure of whether Yuriko would freak out or not. Shinya, Takuya's little brother, had already known for quite a while, as he was always plotting ways to get the couple together alongside his best friend Tomoki, and was very happy for his brother. In his eyes, Kouji was cool, and that was good enough for him. Takeshi Kanbara, Takuya's father, took the relationship a bit differently, though. Takuya had already warned Kouji that his father might not take the news well, and when Takuya told him, it came as a bit of a shock. Takeshi didn't yell at his son, or cast him out of his home. He didn't tell Kouji to get lost, or to never see his son again. He just remained silent. He didn't say a thing. He merely left the room and went out to his garage, to work on something or another. Nevertheless, poor Takuya didn't take it well either. Yuriko told her son to give it some time and Takuya did, but the silent treatment continued, as Takeshi refused to acknowledge his son even at the dinner table. This went on for nearly four years, making the once boisterous Kanbara household a miserable place to be. But then, a few months ago, everything changed…

(Flashback)

Takuya had gotten a car from his grandparents as a graduation gift. It was exactly what he wanted, a red Mustang GT with flames on the sides. He loved that car almost as much as he loved Kouji. Takuya had just waxed it as he always did, celebrating his ten-month anniversary of the car ownership. Yes, he loved it _that_ much. He and Kouji decided to take it out for a night on the town, hoping to see a good movie and find some kind of mischief to get into. They never did make it to the movie, although they most certainly did find mischief. A drunk driver had swerved over on their side of the road.

"Takuya, watch out!" Kouji had shouted, but it was useless.

The drunk driver was way too close for Takuya to react at all. They crashed head-on, leaving Kouji with a bloody arm that was dangling at an odd angle, and an unconscious Takuya with a horrible-looking gash on his head, with blood pouring down his face, and a hysterical drunk driver, who had remained unharmed. Kouji tried to awaken Takuya with so much effort, but all was lost. He refused to respond, as he remained unconscious. With tears streaming down his face, Kouji reached into Takuya's pocket with his good arm and found his cell phone. He called 911, and the ambulance arrived ten minutes later. Both boys arrived in the ambulance together; as Kouji ignored the physical pain he was experiencing, trying to coax Takuya back into consciousness. Then, they were separated once they entered the double doors of the hospital's emergency entrance. Kouji protested with all his might, with so much hostility that one nurse had commented that he looked like a wild wolf. Someone then stuck Kouji with a syringe as he fell into sweet darkness.

When Kouji awakened, he found three worried parents and a frantic twin brother upon him, as he lied in the hospital bed, trying to recollect his memories. He found his arm in a cast.

"You were so lucky, Kouji. You broke your arm in three places and lost a lot of blood, but you're going to be just fine." Kouichi spoke nervously as he pulled his brother into a hug.

"Yeah, don't worry," Kouji chuckled. He lied there for a minute as Kousei, Satomi, and Tomoko hovered over him and hugged him when they had their turn.

"You had us so worried," Satomi cried as Kousei put his arm on his wife's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm okay though, I really am." Kouji answered with a smile, "Dad, Mom, Mother, Onii-chan; I'm just fine, so please don't worry."

Kouji sat there as they were fussing over him, trying to remember how he got in this situation in the first place. Then, realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Takuya!" Kouji shouted out, as he remembered how bloody and unresponsive Takuya had been. "Where is Takuya! What happened to him?"

The Minamoto and Kimura families suddenly grew quiet as sad expressions reached their faces. Kouji's eyes widened at this response to his question.

"Where is he? What's going on with Takuya? Say something!" Kouji shouted, on the verge of tears.

He then looked over at his older twin, hoping to get an answer out of him. Kouichi and Takuya had grown close over the years. Kouichi considered Takuya to be his best friend too. Surely he had to know something. Surely he would tell him what he needed to know about his koi! Kouichi caught Kouji's piercing eyes looking him over and sighed nervously. He cleared his voice and attempted speech.

"Takuya is in the head trauma unit." Kouichi answered, as his voice broke.

Tears streamed down Kouji's cheeks as he waited for his brother to continue. "Is it that bad?" He whispered.

"Takuya hit his head pretty hard in that accident. Like you, he lost a lot of blood. We're not able to see him right now. They…They're saying that he won't wake up." Kouichi's strained voice answered.

"No…" Kouji whispered. "Not Takuya…My koi has to be okay! I have to see him!" Kouji attempted to get out of bed as his Kousei and Satomi restrained him.

"Don't do this to me, please! I have to go to him. My koi needs me." Kouji cried.

"Kouji," came Tomoko's voice, "If you promise to stay here and rest, then I promise to go find out a bit more about Takuya. I think I know where Takuya's room is. I'll speak to Yuriko-san, if I can."

Kouji gave a curt nod. "I promise to stay and rest, mother." His broken voice spoke.

"Alright. I'm going to go find the Kanbara family now. I'll give you an update as soon as I return." Tomoko flashed a weak smile and walked out of the room, leaving an anxious Kouji behind.

"Mom," Kouji asked, as Satomi grabbed Kouji's good hand, "Is Takuya's entire family here?"

"Of course they are, honey." Satomi answered her stepson as she squeezed his hand.

"Even his father?" Kouji asked.

"Yes, I think I did see him," Satomi answered.

"Oh god…" Kouji answered as he gripped his stepmother's hand with widened eyes. He began to cry again.

"Kouji…?" Satomi asked as she wiped away some of his tears.

"If Mr. Kanbara is here, then it truly is bad. Takuya's father won't even acknowledge him…if he's decided to come, then…" Kouji began to sob as Satomi and Kousei tried to comfort their son as much as they could.

Kouichi slipped out of the room, in search of his mother. He walked down the hall and found her in the waiting room, talking to Yuriko Kanbara. Yuriko looked frantic as Shinya cried in the corner, with Tomoki there to comfort him. Izumi and Junpei were also there, listening to Yuriko and Tomoko as they spoke. Takeshi Kanbara sat in a chair away from everyone, with an expression that was virtually unreadable, even to someone as observant as Kouichi.

Izumi and Junpei noticed that Kouichi had returned and ran over to him.

"Ms. Kimura said that Kouji was awake." Izumi said.

"Yeah, the sedatives they gave him while they set his arm finally wore off," Koichi answered, "but he just found out about Takuya, and he isn't doing so well."

"Damn, why does this have to happen?" Junpei asked. "Those two are so happy. Why do these things always happen?"

"Poor Kouji," Izumi murmured sorrowfully. "I can't even imagine how he must feel."

"Our parents had to hold him down. He's trying to do everything he can to get to Takuya." Kouichi spoke as tears ran down his cheeks.

The three were unaware that Takeshi had been listening in on their conversation the entire time.

"Kouji will probably be released soon, right?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, he really should get some rest, but knowing him, he'll most likely join us here later." Kouichi answered.

Kouichi and Tomoko went back to the Kouji's room and told him that Takuya had yet to awaken, causing Kouji to sob in sorrow. Later that evening, Kouji signed himself out of the hospital and joined the Kanbara family, and his friends in the waiting room. His own family also remained, in support of the Kanbara's. Kouji, though exhausted, found a burst of energy in his anxiety and rushed over toward Shinya and wrapped his good arm around his koi's little brother.

Takeshi watched Kouji like a hawk and didn't even notice the arm that Kousei had placed on his shoulder. Kousei let out a sigh and wondered what was going through the man's mind at the moment. He'd known of Takeshi's silence toward Takuya. Kousei had pretty much taken over as Takuya's father figure for the past four years, as Takeshi completely ignored his oldest son's existence. He must've still loved his son so much, because the fact that he was here had proven it.

The doctor finally emerged and explained that the next twenty-four hours were crucial and would ultimately prove whether or not Takuya would awaken. The Kanbara family went back to visit their son. The next morning, Yuriko ushered Kouji toward Takuya's room, claiming that if anyone could wake him up, then Kouji could. Kouji walked into Takuya's room, expecting to find him in the worst shape, but was surprised to find that Takuya simply looked as though he were sleeping. He looked a little pale, but other than that, he was simply looked as though he was sleeping. He only had the customary IV in his arm. Kouji had been expecting machines and tubes, but found none. He was thankful for that. He sat down and tried to coo Takuya back to consciousness with loving words and hopefulness. Takeshi watched as Kouji held his son's hand and urged him back to the waking world.

"Takuya, I love you too much to let you sleep forever…or worse. You've got to wake up. I love you. Please…" Kouji practically begged.

It went on like that all day. Kouji was so exhausted, but refused to leave his lover's side. Takeshi stood in the room and watched the entire time.

"You'd better wake up soon, Takuya," Kouji whispered. "Your dad's here. I don't want you to miss that."

A few hours later, Kouji had drifted off to sleep in the chair next to Takuya's bed, when he heard the sound of sheets moving. He awoke to find Takuya, awake and alert with a smile on his face, as he tried to get more comfortable in the hospital bed.

"Sorry to wake you, Kouji." He said with a smile.

"Takuya? You're awake!" Kouji gasped as tears of joy ran down his face. He held Takuya close to him despite the casted arm, and both enjoyed the warm embrace for a while.

"I'm sorry you broke your arm, Kouji," Takuya spoke, moments later, as he held Kouji's tired body in his arms.

"Baka!" Kouji laughed as he flicked Takuya on the nose. "Worry about yourself. You're the one who was unconscious. They weren't even sure if you'd wake up."

Takuya simply blinked as if nothing ever happened to him at all, as Kouji's eyes streamed with tears of pure joy.

Mr. Kanbara had watched the entire scene and left the room with a shocked look on his face.

"Dad was here?" Takuya asked, as Yuriko, Shinya, and all of their friends made their way into the room and happily rejoiced with the awakening of Takuya.

Kouji temporarily left the room to find Takeshi Kanbara, and found him standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Mr. Kanbara?" Kouji asked.

The man turned and looked at the boy with tears in his eyes. "I'm such a fool," he cried. "I'm so ashamed. I could've lost my son, and he could've never known how much I loved him, thanks to my ignorance."

Kouji was unsure of what to do. He just stood there as he listened to the man's confession.

"You love him so much," Takeshi replied, "You have fully devoted yourself to him. He loves you too, with everything that he is. You really do love my son. You care about him and you make him happy. You brought him back to us. Thank you. I'm so sorry it took something like this to make me realize what a baka I've been, but thank you. Thanks for standing by Takuya." Takeshi Kanbara then patted Kouji on the back before walking back to his son's room.

Kouji smiled, and was overjoyed when he returned to his koi's hospital room to find a tearful Takeshi with his arms around a forgiving Takuya. It was a touching scene. Everyone was so happy that day. Everything was starting to go right again. Takuya turned out to be just fine; despite the fright he had given everyone with his concussion at first. Kouji's broken arm turned out to be more serious than Takuya's injury in the long run, but not _that_ serious, as the broken arm was completely minor. Takuya had regained his father that day though, and that was great. Takeshi became completely supportive of the happy couple from that day on. Of course, when Takuya had found out that his car was totaled, that was a completely different story altogether…

(/Flashback)

Kouji looked down at his arm. The cast had actually just been removed a few weeks ago. He was supposed to wear an arm brace, but refused. The arm no longer bothered him anyway. He shuddered when he thought of that horrible wreck, still. Takuya's concussion turned out to not be so serious at all, but Kouji could remember how Takuya didn't respond to anyone. He could remember how the doctors were saying that Takuya might not regain consciousness. However, he also remembered the miracles that happened that day. It was enough to hope for the future. When Takuya was released from the hospital a few days later, Kouji vowed to never allow the former goggle-head out of his sight again. It was a promise he intended to make good on…if only he could've had the chance to keep it.

Things were going so great for a while after that. Takuya and Kouji were happy, just living together, and enjoying each other's presence. Each day was a joyful one, full of smiles and loving words. The two rarely argued, and if they did argue at all, then it blew over like a small storm. During their little arguments, Kouji would mock Takuya and vice-versa, and eventually, they'd both be so convincing of their impressions of each other that they'd burst out laughing and make up….and making up was always an interesting feat within itself. Both boys were truly happy in their little paradise, with their thoughts filled with bliss. Kouji constantly smiled, enjoying the time he had the fortune of spending with his koi. Takuya was full of joyous laughter. Granted, the brunette had always been full of laughter, but when Takuya was around Kouji, his laughter was filled with so much more harmonious glee. Yes, life was perfect for the two roommates/lovers…but then, everything changed.

A month after the accident, Takuya suddenly announced to Kouji that he was going to get a job. He'd applied for an application at a local grocery store and had gotten a call for an interview. Kouji was baffled.

(Flashback)

"Takuya, why do you want to get a job?" Kouji asked, surprised.

"Well…" Takuya hesitated for a bit before continuing, "My car was totaled in the accident. It was completely unfixable."

"And?" Kouji asked, urging his boyfriend to continue.

"And…I'd like to have another one just like it. I know where I can get what I'm after, but it's outside my budget. So, I decided to go to work to pay for it." Takuya explained with a cheesy smile plastered on his face.

Kouji narrowed his eyes. "So let me get this straight. You want to go to work to purchase a car just like the one you totaled?" He asked. "You don't have to work, I can…"

"Nope, absolutely not!" Takuya exclaimed, cutting Kouji off. "I want to do this on my own. Please, let me do things my way. Let me buy it on my own. Please?"

"You're so stubborn," Kouji sighed, as he spoke. "Fine, go to work. I don't care."

"You don't mind?" Takuya asked.

"If it's something that you really want to do, then who am I to stop you?" Kouji replied as a ghost of a smile appeared on his naturally pale face. "I want you to be happy, koi."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Takuya exclaimed happily as he took Kouji's hands into his own and spun around and around.

"Taku, stop! You're making me dizzy." Kouji laughed, enjoying the hyper energy that his koi was giving off.

"You won't regret this, love, I promise." Takuya winked as he pulled Kouji into a hug.

Kouji smiled fondly at the slightly shorter brunette. "I'd better not," He answered.

(/Flashback)

Kouji sighed as he turned on his side in the bed. He regretted it now. He regretted every single bit of it. He hated the fact that Takuya was working, and he felt guilty for having these feelings.

'I should be happy that Takuya's doing something that he wants to do, but I'm not," Kouji thought to himself. 'Maybe I'm just a selfish person. Maybe I just want him all to myself. After that accident though, I vowed to never let him out of my sight. He means too much to me, whether I'm being too overprotective or not.' Kouji glanced at Takuya's vacant space in their bed. 'I still remember when he wouldn't wake up…even if it was for a short time. I still remember how scared I was of losing him, even if it turned out to not be so serious. I never want to feel that way again.' Kouji sighed. 'The thought of losing him scares me to death, but I can't help but feel that I'm losing him all over again. Damn it, I can't take that.'

Kouji decided to go downstairs and make himself some coffee. There was no way that he was going to fall asleep now. With a sigh, the dark-haired boy got out of bed and went downstairs, and headed for the kitchen. After making coffee, he walked over to the cupboard and got out the pastries that he'd thoughtfully picked up for Takuya yesterday. There was no sense letting them go to waste. Kouji ate them with a frown. He didn't care for sweets, but he hated being left alone even more.

'I can't believe I used to like the feeling of solitude,' Kouji thought as he ate Takuya's abandoned pastries. 'But then again, my wanting to be alone in the past was just an illusion; something I'd convinced myself of wanting. It was Takuya who made me realize that I didn't have to be alone, and that loneliness was another form of sadness, rearing its ugly head. So why am I alone now?'

Kouji finished his breakfast and headed for the shower. The rest of the day passed by slowly and uneventfully. The days always passed by slowly when Takuya was working, which happened to be all the time. Kouji sighed in his loneliness and boredom when the clock read 8:30 pm. It was past dinnertime, and Takuya still wasn't home. Kouji sighed heavily once more. His entire day had consisted of sighing, and negative thoughts. Maybe Takuya would be home soon… By the time 10:00 pm had rolled around, Kouji gave up on waiting up for Takuya and went to bed.

Some time later, Kouji felt Takuya climb into bed. It was 12:30 am. He let out a small sigh and turned to face his lover, but Takuya was already fast asleep. Kouji put his arm around his sleeping koi, and went back to sleep. It was pointless to talk to Takuya right now anyway.

The next morning began pretty much the same way. Takuya got up and showered while Kouji lied in the bed, as his eyes grew sadder than yesterday. When Takuya returned from his shower, he put on his clothes and turned to leave the bedroom.

"Freeze." Kouji spoke, causing Takuya to stop in his tracks. "Are you really going to leave without saying goodbye to me?"

"Sorry," Takuya answered sheepishly, before walking to the bed and giving Kouji a hug. "I didn't want to wake you. I hope you have a nice day."

"My day sucks when you're not in it," Kouji answered as he melted into the embrace. "Why don't you just stay here? You're so tired; I can tell. All you do is work."

"You know I can't do that," Takuya answered. "A job's a job. It'll get better very soon, I promise."

"Whatever you say," Kouji said with a small sigh. Takuya caught his lips a moment later and both enjoyed a deep kiss, before Takuya broke away.

"I'd better go," Takuya answered with a tired smile. "Are we still on for Friday evening?"

"Definitely," Kouji answered as his face brightened up into a smile. "Don't be late that day or else!"

"I won't, don't worry." Takuya said with a laugh. "I'd better go. Sleep well, love."

"Don't work too hard." Kouji replied, as his lover headed for the bedroom door and walked downstairs, this time, without incident. He heard the door to the house shut downstairs. Kouji sighed and buried himself under the blankets, before drifting back to sleep.

The rest of the day passed silently and boringly as all the others. Kouji sat on the chair as he watched television. He must've flipped through the channels a hundred times, and eventually gave up. With all the channels they had, you'd think there'd be something on to watch.

'If Takuya were here, I wouldn't feel this way at all.' Kouji thought to himself. 'We'd be laughing and goofing off. We'd be having a nice time, just enjoying each other's company. If it wasn't for that damn car…' Kouji let his thoughts trail off, as memories began to overwhelm him once more.

He began to remember what he and Takuya did on their days together. They'd rent movies to watch together. They'd occasionally play video games and watch anime. They'd go shopping together, which was an adventure within itself. Kouji would always have to monitor how much chocolate cereal and pocky that Takuya would put into the shopping cart. Not that Kouji disliked chocolate cereal or pocky, it's just that Takuya would completely fill the cart full of the stuff. Once they got to the cash register, Kouji would always find that Takuya had snuck even more treats into the cart when he wasn't looking.

Kouji allowed himself to smile at that memory. The two would also head to the park several times a week. They'd lie on the ground under the trees in each other's arms, just enjoying the beautiful scenery around them. Eventually, Takuya would want to play some silly game of tag, and Kouji would happily oblige him. They were always so happy, no matter what they did together. They'd spend their nights together, with sweet, passionate kisses and holding onto each other as if tomorrow would never come. Kouji's favorite thing to do was watch the sunset with Takuya. The sun had reminded him so much of his brunette koi, and the sunsets were always so beautiful in the park. It was sunset when they had first gotten together long ago.

(Flashback)

A fifteen-year-old Takuya was pacing back and forth under a large oak tree in the park. So many thoughts were racing through his mind. He had called Kouji and told him to meet him here, unable to conceal his feelings from his best friend any longer. Kouichi had urged him to confess, but Takuya was so unsure of himself.

'What if he turns me down? What if he begins to hate me? What if he's a homophobe? What if he shuts down on me again?' The questions and doubts were growing chaotic in Takuya's mind as he continued to frantically pace.

"Oh hell, I just can't do this!" Takuya yelled frantically.

"What can't the great Takuya do?" Kouji asked, coming up from behind, slightly amused.

Takuya blushed furiously. "Nothing," he sighed. He continued to pace despite Kouji's being there. Kouji watched him for a minute, unsure of why Takuya had called him here. Kouji had to admit, he was slightly nervous to find out too.

'Geez, look at how that baka is acting. He's obviously uncomfortable around me for some reason. Could it be that he found out my feelings for him?' Kouji shuddered. 'Oh gods, please don't let him hate me for it. Please Takuya, please just understand me…'

As both boys were struggling with their inner voices, several moments passed. The sun began to set, catching the attention of both Takuya and Kouji. The self-doubts were immediately silenced as they watched the sky paint itself with beautiful colors of yellows, oranges, reds, and purples, mixed with the dark blue background. The view was simply marvelous. Takuya suddenly found his confidence returning to him. He had to do this now! The sunset was the perfect opportunity. He turned and faced Kouji as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I love you!" His voice shouted, taking immediate notice that someone else's voice had joined his in unison.

"Really?" Both boys asked simultaneously.

"Well, yeah." They both spoke again, before immediately busting into fits of laughter.

After taking a moment to get the laughing fit out of their systems, both boys stared deeply into each other's eyes. Kouji was the first to speak.

"I am in love with you, Takuya. I've been in love with you since the Digital World." Kouji spoke sincerely.

"Same here, Kouji. I've been wrestling my feelings for you since then. I finally couldn't take it anymore, so I had to tell you right here, right now. I love you Kouji Minamoto." Takuya answered with an honesty that Kouji immediately accepted.

"Takuya, you've done so much for me. How could I not love you? You're the only person meant for me. You opened up my heart and made it yours." Kouji blushed as he spoke gingerly.

"Oh Kouji, you've done the same to me. I was such a basket-case before I met you. You've taught me so much and you haven't even realized it. I'm so glad you return my feelings. You stole my heart away back in the Digital World so long ago. I love you." Takuya smiled brightly, causing Kouji to smile as well.

"I want to be with you forever." Kouji answered softly.

"Forever…" Takuya repeated as their lips moved closer together, sharing their first kiss.

Kouji deepened the kiss with his tongue, causing Takuya to moan in response. Then, Takuya turned the tides and battled Kouji, ultimately winning, as the dark-haired boy also moaned into the kiss. The two broke loose for air and began laughing again, as they realized how long they'd battled with their feelings and hidden crushes. For years, they had tried avoiding closeness for fear that the other wouldn't accept it, when they'd actually felt the same way for each other all along. They watched the sunset together in each other's arms. Life was truly paradise for them, initiated from a picturesque sunset.

(/Flashback)

Life was truly paradise for them, and it only got better after the accident, only until a month ago.

It wasn't that Kouji actually _despised_ the fact that Takuya worked. That didn't bother him in the least. What Kouji hated was the _lack_ of time that Takuya now seemed to possess. Takuya refused to take a day off for any reason. He'd literally worked a solid month without taking a day off.

'Isn't there laws against that?' Kouji pondered to himself.

Then, last week, Takuya started to work even later. Takuya would leave for work earlier in the morning, and wouldn't return home until late into the night. Kouji barely got to talk to his lover now, much less kiss him or hold him. He only saw him in the early mornings, when Kouji would force himself to wake up to make sure that he at least got one kiss from his boyfriend, if nothing else. Kouji was so lonesome, and with trying to replace an expensive car like the one Takuya had, who knew how long it'd take before Takuya could afford it with his low-paying job, even with the long hours and overtime he was racking in. Could he stand this loneliness for much longer? Kouji shook his head. Of course he couldn't…but Takuya was so adamant about that car. It was what he truly wanted and Kouji wasn't about to deny Takuya of his happiness, even if he had to sacrifice his own happiness in the process.

Oh sure, Kouji could get a job himself to curb his boredom, but he honestly didn't need to work. The Minamoto family was pretty well off, and after Kouji graduated, he was given control of his rather wealthy trust fund. It was how Kouji was able to afford the nice penthouse that he and Takuya lived in. While still discussing their dreams in high school, Takuya and Kouji had decided that they wouldn't work during college if they didn't need to. They could spend their college years together, being happy while they tried to figure out their career plans together. Kouji made good on his word, but Takuya, on the other hand, obviously had other plans. So, once again, Kouji sighed and ate his meals alone in his quiet, empty home, and once again, Kouji went to bed alone.

At around midnight, Kouji felt Takuya crawl into the bed. He immediately jolted out of bed and glanced down at an exhausted looking Takuya, not giving him the chance to fall asleep so fast tonight.

"Let's talk," Kouji simply implied.

Takuya tiredly nodded his head and sat up with his boyfriend, wondering what was on his mind.

"I think you should quit your job." Kouji said, in a half suggestive, half demanding voice. "I'll help you pay for your car. Hell, I'll buy you the damn car myself. You know I can afford it. You've been working such crazy hours and you haven't had a day off in ages. You're exhausted and you know it. Stay home with me, okay?"

Takuya looked a bit exasperated at his boyfriend's obviously prepared speech. He sighed and kissed Kouji on the nose.

"Thank you," Takuya said with a slightly exasperated smile, "You're so sweet, love, but I can't just quit my job. I have to do this on my own, okay? Please understand me. I want to stay home with you too, but right now, I can't. Please trust me, things will get better, I promise."

Kouji let out a frustrated huff. "So, what is this a pride issue, or something? You won't let me help you at all?"

"Just trust me, koi, it's all I ask." Takuya answered with a pleading look in his eyes, mixed with a pure look of exhaustion. "I just need a little more time. It won't be like this forever."

"Fine." Kouji sighed as he turned over in the bed, opposite of where Takuya was facing. "Do what you want."

"Thank you." Takuya replied with a small frown. "I'm so sorry about this." Takuya spoke softly under his breath, knowing that Kouji couldn't hear it.

Both boys then drifted off to sleep, as Takuya's morning came early the next day. The next morning came bright and early as it always did. Takuya practically stumbled out of bed this time and headed for the shower. When he returned, he bent down to give Kouji a kiss and sighed when the former loner didn't respond.

"I'm off to work now," Takuya answered with a far away sadness hidden in his voice. He stood up and attempted to leave the room, as that familiar lump was gathering in his throat. Takuya swallowed it down, not letting his emotions get the better of him. He was far too tired to argue with Kouji. He was so tired, but he had to do this. It meant so much to him to do this. Kouji started to feel a little guilty for being so cold to his brunette this morning.

"Wait!" Kouji called, causing Takuya to turn and glance at him. "I do trust you, koi. I just miss you, that's all."

Both boys allowed themselves to smile a little, revealing Kouji's hopeful smile, and Takuya's exhausted one.

"Take care of yourself, koi." Kouji said. "I don't want to get a call saying that you passed out from exhaustion."

"Don't worry about me." Takuya smiled tiredly, "Have a nice day."

"Same to you," Kouji smiled before Takuya headed out the bedroom door and practically ran downstairs. He heard the house door slam downstairs, and that was his cue to go back to sleep.

Takuya walked down the sidewalk toward the bus station. 'I hate what I'm doing to you, Kouji,' he thought to himself as he walked up to the terminal.

Kouji woke up a few hours later, not in the best of moods. He went downstairs into the kitchen to fix some coffee. It seemed as though a black cloud had been placed all around him and he couldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried. At noon, Kouji decided to venture outside, knowing that there was a bread-stand a few blocks from his penthouse. He left his lonely home, and made his lonely way down the sidewalk, lost in his thoughts. Getting out was good for Kouji, but he honestly should've stayed home for lunch today.

Takuya opened the door to the place he'd called 'home'. He had taken an hour for lunch. Realizing the mood that Kouji had been in earlier, Takuya had hurried back during his lunch-break to try and reason with his somewhat stubborn koi. However, when he walked through the door, no one was home. Takuya sighed heavily.

"Where did Kouji go?" Takuya asked himself. He suddenly heard someone outside the front door.

"Kouji?" Takuya asked, as he heard the keys rustling outside. Takuya rushed to answer the door, to find a familiar pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

"Sorry, wrong twin." Kouichi smirked. "What are you doing home, Takuya? Aren't you working?"

"I came home on my lunch-break to talk to Kouji, but he isn't here," Takuya sighed.

"That's too bad…" Kouichi's voice trailed. "I wanted to pay my otouto-chan a visit, but I guess I can wait till he comes back. How about I pay you some company instead?"

"Sounds good to me," Takuya sighed heavily, once more.

"You look exhausted, Takuya. How much longer do you plan to keep this up?" Kouichi asked as concern washed over his features.

"Not too much longer." Takuya replied, "But I think Kouji is losing patience with me."

"My little brother really isn't the patient type," Kouichi laughed. Takuya slowly eased himself down on the couch and Kouichi instantly took notice.

"Tsk, tsk, you're a wreck, Takuya." Kouichi chuckled. "Lie down on the couch if you can, and I shall be right back."

Takuya did as he was told while Kouichi headed upstairs. A few minutes later, the older twin came back down the steps with a tube of ointment in his hands. He lifted Takuya's shirt up a little and poured some ointment onto his back, before he began massaging it.

"What are you up to?" Takuya asked, tiredly.

"You're just like my mother." Kouichi answered in a preachy tone that could rival his twin's, "She used to work herself into this kind of shape too. This ointment will relieve those tired muscles; trust me. I used to have to do the same for her."

"Thanks, you're the best." Takuya replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kouichi laughed. He finished what he was doing and pulled down Takuya's shirt. "I'll bet if Kouji knew exactly how exhausted you were, you wouldn't be allowed out of the bed for a month."

"I'm fine," Takuya muttered. "No use worrying him more than I already have. He's suspicious of me, you know."

"It was only a matter of time." Kouichi sighed. "Is he giving you a hard time?"

"He's just acting naturally, I guess. I hate doing this to him," Takuya said quietly.

"Is this going to go on for much longer?" The older twin asked, concerned.

"No," Takuya replied. "Can you please meet me tomorrow? It's the only time I could take off, and Kouji thinks I'll be at work. I'll need your support, Kouichi."

"Sure thing, you know I'm there." Kouichi winked. "Don't worry so much, Takuya. It doesn't suit you."

"Thanks man," Takuya smiled as he hugged his friend. "I've got to get back to work. I wish I could've seen Kouji…. See ya later!"

"Bye!" Kouichi waved as Takuya headed out the door.

'Things are about to get interesting around here.' Kouichi thought to himself as he waited for his brother to arrive.

When Kouji walked through the door a little later, he didn't expect to find his twin brother inside, sitting on the couch.

"Hey otouto-chan! What's up?" Kouichi asked as a warm smile graced his features.

"Not much. How'd you get in here?" Kouji asked, surprised.

"Takuya let me in," Kouichi simply answered.

"Takuya? He was home!" Kouji asked, as shock reached his face.

"Yup, you just missed him, I'm afraid." Kouichi answered.

"Damn it!" Kouji cursed himself. "The _one _day that I decide to go outdoors…"

"He came here on his lunch-break. I think he may have been worried about you." Kouichi continued.

"I'm fine." Kouji mumbled.

Kouichi ushered Kouji to sit down beside him.

"Are you sure, little brother?" He asked.

"Just peachy." Kouji mumbled again as hints of sarcasm emerged.

"Is it possible for you to just state the obvious?" Kouichi chuckled.

Kouji sighed. "I feel a bit lonely," He confessed, as he glared down at the floor.

Kouichi nodded, urging his brother to continue.

"I feel so lonesome." Kouji spoke, in slight anger. "All Takuya ever does is work. He never takes time off for anything. He works as early and as late as he possibly can…and for what? A car…a car! He cares so much about that damn car! I think he loves it more than he loves me. It's become a point of obsession for him." Kouji took a breath before speaking once more. "I keep telling myself not to think of Takuya like that. I know he's not a vain person. I just can't help but think that he's gotten a bit materialistic."

Kouichi sighed. "Takuya works hard to achieve his goals. He always has." He simply said.

"Kouichi, are you hearing me? Takuya and I never have a decent conversation anymore. We barely acknowledge each other because he works constantly, and when he _is_ home, it's only so that he can sleep. He hasn't taken a day off since this started. I feel alone, even when he's here." Kouji sighed, as he blinked back frustrated tears. He refused to let himself cry.

"So, you're not happy with Takuya, then?" Kouichi asked, trying to understand his brother.

"Absolutely not! Don't jump to that conclusion!" Kouji snapped. "I just miss him so much, that's all. I hate that a damn object is more important to him than _I_ am. Takuya makes me happy and I love him more than life itself. I just…I miss him. I'm miserable when he's not with me."

Kouichi put his arms around Kouji and sighed. "I'm sorry," The slightly older twin replied. "I'm sorry you feel this way. What does Takuya say about all this?"

"He says that things will be better soon." Kouji muttered. "He's _always_ saying that. When will _soon_ come?"

"If Takuya says that things will get better, then maybe you should take his word for it." Kouichi suggested as he pulled away from his twin brother to look him in the eyes.

"But…" Kouji spoke before Kouichi cut him off.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so down on Takuya." Kouichi answered in a somewhat suggestive tone.

'Don't do anything that you might regret, Kouji.' Kouichi thought to himself.

Kouji sighed. "Whatever you say." He simply said.

Kouichi took that as his cue to leave. He pulled Kouji into a hug and kissed his forehead. "Things will get better, Kouji." He answered. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's the anniversary." Kouji informed him. "Takuya said he'd be home from work early. I was hoping to spend some quality time with him."

"Okay, I understand. Have a great anniversary, little brother." Kouichi smiled as he headed out the door.

Kouji simply threw his hand up in farewell.

Kouichi let out another small sigh as he walked down the street. 'Takuya, maybe this isn't the best way to handle this.' He thought to himself.

Kouji headed back over to the couch and sat down. 'What the hell is up with that? It's almost like Kouichi was _defending_ Takuya or something. Am I missing something here? Maybe I'm just overreacting as usual.' He thought to himself.

When the sun sat later on into the evening, Kouji sighed. Another sunset had passed by without Takuya there to share it with him. The sunset seemed to lose its beauty and magic, when the brunette wasn't there. However, Kouji put up a hopeful front.

'Tomorrow will be different,' Kouji thought to himself. 'Takuya's getting off from work early so we can spend our anniversary together. I want to savor every last moment. That is, if Takuya doesn't forget…'

That thought caused Kouji to panic. Since Takuya had started working those insane hours, he had lost track of the days. What if he forgets about their anniversary? Kouji suddenly felt the need to pick up the phone and call Takuya. He instantly dialed the number of the grocery store.

"Hello? Shibuya Grocery. How may I help you?" Came a female voice.

"Erm, I would like to speak to an employee. Will you please put Takuya Kanbara on the phone?" Kouji asked.

"Takuya Kanbara?" There was a pause. "I'm sorry, but the store closes at 8 pm on weekdays. Only I, the manager, am here right now. Is there something that _I_ can help you with?"

_Click_. The phone was instantly slammed back down into the receiver. Kouji's eyes widened. Eight o'clock? Where the hell was Takuya going to every night? He'd been coming home at around midnight for the past week. Where was Takuya?

Kouji instantly ran upstairs into the bedroom that he shared with Takuya and slammed the door, locking it shut. As he crawled into their bed, horrible thoughts went through his mind. 'Maybe there's someone else. Maybe Takuya's lost interest with me and he met someone else…that's it. He doesn't love me anymore. Damn him!' Kouji began to sob angrily. 'But why would Takuya remain here with me? Maybe I shouldn't think like that. No wait, where has he been going to every night? He's going _somewhere_. I'm so confused.'

Kouji screamed into his pillow as he contradicted his own thoughts over and over again. He sobbed sorrowfully. 'It can't be, it just can't be…' He sobbed.

Kouji eventually sobbed himself to sleep. He awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. It was 12:30 am.

"Kouji?" Takuya's voice called. "Why is the door locked?"

"I can't see you right now." Kouji's hoarse yet cold voice rang out. "I don't want to see you."

"Kouji, please…" Takuya's voice trailed.

"I don't want to hear it. Go away. I can't talk to you right now." Kouji hoarsely spoke again.

The knocking ceased as Kouji heard the sound of Takuya's foots slowly descending downstairs. Takuya was obviously sleeping on the couch tonight. Tears ran down Kouji's cheeks as he buried his face into the pillows.

The next morning, Kouji woke up feeling horrible. He unlocked the door and proceeded to walk down the stairs. It was after 10 am, which was late for Kouji. He glumly walked into the kitchen to find a note hanging on the fridge.

_Kouji,_

_I'm so sorry for whatever I've done. We really need to talk this evening if you're up to it. I hate knowing that something's wrong with you. I hate that you're shutting down on me. Please hear me out. I hate that I've caused you pain somehow. Some anniversary, huh? I love you, Kouji. Don't forget that._

_Love, Takuya_

Kouji took the note off the fridge and tore it into pieces. 'If he loves me so much, then why did he lie to me?' Kouji thought to himself bitterly. 'Should I give him the chance to explain? He kept asking me to trust him…'

Kouji sighed and phoned his brother. He was surprised to find that Kouichi wasn't answering. Kouji sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

That evening, Kouji left the lonely penthouse and made his descent to the park. It was a short walk, but the weather was pleasantly warm. When he made it to the park, he was surprised to find Takuya at the foot of the large oak tree that they'd called their own, waiting for him. Takuya looked exhausted and melancholy. When Kouji came upon him, the brunette looked up, shocked to find that Kouji actually came.

"You're early," Kouji muttered. "You're never early."

"I didn't think you'd show," Takuya answered quietly. "I'm so glad you did."

Kouji sighed. "You've got some explaining to do. I don't want to snap at you, without at least hearing what you have to say."

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked, confused. "Clue me in here. Are you angry because I've been working so much?"

Kouji shook his head. "That was originally part of it, but I wasn't angry at _that_. Takuya, I called the grocery store last night. I know that the store closes at eight. Tell me what you've been doing. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but it's getting hard not to."

"I have been doing something at night…but I'll explain that in a bit." Takuya answered sorrowfully. "I want to tell you right now, that I didn't work today. I had an errand to run."

"And what might that be?" Kouji asked, preparing himself for the worst.

"I got what I worked so hard for. I bought it today." Takuya answered quietly.

"Well," Kouji spoke softly, "I guess you're happy now, right? You finally got what you wanted. I'm happy for you, I guess."

"No, you're anything but happy." Takuya sighed. "I screwed this up so badly. Everything was supposed to be great, but I screwed everything up. I've made you miserable on our anniversary."

Kouji just stared down at the ground. Takuya drew in a long breath, before speaking again.

"For the past week, I've been working nights down at the freighting company, lifting heavy boxes for extra money. Working for the entire month at the grocery store didn't pay me well enough, so I got a second job, so that I wouldn't come up short for what I needed to buy. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd object. I just didn't think this would go so horribly wrong. I'm such an idiot." Takuya sighed.

"You mean, you've been working _all_ this time? You're telling me the complete and total truth?" Kouji asked.

"There is one more thing…" Takuya sighed. "How the hell did I screw this up so badly? This was supposed to be perfect."

"Tell me what you're talking about." Kouji demanded, irritably. "You're not making sense. What was supposed to be perfect? Your car?"

"No," Takuya muttered. "I didn't get the car."

"What do you mean, you didn't get the car?" Kouji asked. "What are you saying, Takuya? You're not making sense here. If you didn't work your ass off to the point of obvious exhaustion to buy that car, then what exactly did you buy?"

Takuya pulled a small box from his pocket and sighed. "I screwed this up so damn badly. It wasn't supposed to be this way at all. I didn't plan for this to happen, and I don't even know if you'll accept this now, but the thing I bought for you, was this."

Takuya opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. It wasn't just _any _diamond ring either. Kouji's eyes widened, in apparent shock.

"I-Is that what I think it is?" Kouji asked, not being able to overcome his surprise.

"I'm so sorry for everything." Takuya apologized. "You weren't supposed to be miserable. I shouldn't have lied to you. It's just that I wanted this to be perfect."

Kouji nodded, not taking his eyes off the ring for even a split-second.

"I even screwed this part up and I had it so perfectly planned." Takuya sighed. "I could care less about that damn car. But I couldn't exactly tell _you _what I was up to. I couldn't let you help me in any way. I wanted to do this for myself. I wanted to work hard to show how much I loved you. I wanted this to be special. I couldn't ask you for money. It would be like you were paying for it yourself. I couldn't allow that. I couldn't ask my family or Kouichi for financial help. Bottom line is, I've always known that I wanted to be with you forever. Until the accident, however, I didn't realize just _how much_ I wanted to be with you forever. During that entire month, things were so great, so I started thinking, maybe I should propose… I don't have a cent to my name, though. So, I came up with this plan and decided to get a job. I'd work really hard and I'd pay for the ring myself. I looked at this ring last month when I went for the job interview and knew that you had to have it."

Kouji nodded, encouraging Takuya to continue, as the astonished look still had yet to leave the raven-haired boy's face.

"So, I worked. I decided to not let myself slack off. I'd work really hard until the day of our anniversary. But I didn't factor the toll that it'd take on you. I was inconsiderate because I didn't think you'd grow so unhappy about it all. But I kept saying, everything will be okay. I had to convince myself of that because I was so miserable without you. I felt so alone, even when surrounded by people at work." Takuya sighed.

"I can understand that." Kouji replied softly.

"I continued to work hard, and refused to take any days off. I had a deadline to meet, in a way. I actually sunk to the point one day, saying that I couldn't do this anymore, so I sought out Kouichi's help. He encouraged me to keep going, and although he said that my little lie might backfire, he supported me completely. He encouraged me to work up the guts to do this. So, I worked harder and harder. I was getting so close to my goal, but last week, I found out that even with this week's paycheck, I'd still come up short. So, I decided to get a second job, working nights at the freight company. I figured that I'd come up with exactly the money that I needed. The only thing was that I'd have to work nights, after I got off from work at the store. I knew you'd disagree, telling me that the freighting job was dangerous. I didn't want you to worry; I mean this was only for a week. So, I became a stupid baka and lied. Then today, I took the day off and dragged Kouichi to the jewelry store to buy this ring for you. I'm so sorry for everything I've done." Takuya finished his explanation, expecting Kouji's harshest glare.

However, Takuya found that Kouji's expression was close to tears. "So you've been working all this time…for _me_?" Kouji's voice cracked.

"Yeah, I wanted to prove my devotion to you. I wanted this ring to stand for something. But instead, I screwed it up." Takuya berated himself.

"Nobody has ever done anything like this for _me_ before…" Kouji let his voice trail.

"Kouji?" Takuya asked, concerned.

Suddenly, Kouji launched himself onto Takuya as the two embraced each other long and hard.

"I screwed everything up. Why are you doing this? Aren't you angry?" Takuya asked.

"I don't like it that you lied to me, but I think I understand why you did." Kouji's muffled words came as he buried his face deeper into Takuya's shoulder. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

Takuya pulled Kouji away, but only in arm's length, to get a look into his eyes. To his surprise, Kouji was wearing a happy expression.

"Baka, if you ever lie to me like that again, then I'll stab you with a spoon, got it?" Kouji smiled.

Takuya's face broke into a smile. "Understood," the brunette chuckled. "But I totally ruined the proposal thing. I've made you so miserable."

"No, I'm not miserable. Now that I know what you've been up to…you're so sweet, Takuya! You did all of this for me. I'm so happy. But I can't answer your proposal until you ask me." Kouji grinned.

Takuya blushed, as he got down on his knees. "Kouji, you've made me feel so happy and loved. I've changed so much because of you, and I've learned so much because of you. After all the hardships we've been through, we've always stuck together. We've always remained by each other's side, no matter what. When I'm around you, I can't refrain from smiling. I'm drawn to your light in a way that I can't possibly describe. You're such a beautiful person inside and out, and I just want to be with you forever. I want to be a better person, because of you. So, Kouji Minamoto, will you marry me?"

Kouji's smile brightened even more as a joyful tear ran down his cheek. "Oh Takuya, of course I'll marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm just so touched that you feel that way about me. I'm just so happy. Yes, Takuya, yes!"

Takuya slipped the ring onto Kouji's finger and broke into a fit of joyous laughter, before he was practically glomped by the dark-haired boy, sending both tumbling onto the ground. They embraced each other as they lied under the oak tree and stared up at the sky. The sun was once again setting, revealing a colorful sky in hues of reds, oranges, yellows, purples and blues. It was just as beautiful as the sunset they'd shared the day they'd first admitted their feelings.

"We'll have many more sunsets together," Takuya smiled. "I also quit both of my jobs today."

Kouji smiled fondly before Takuya caught his lips in his own. Both battled for supremacy with their tongues until Takuya won, causing Kouji to moan in response.

"Get a room!" Came a familiar voice.

Takuya and Kouji broke away, and both were slightly out of breath.

"Kouichi, you're so mean," Takuya pouted.

"Yeah, we were in the middle of something here." Kouji grumbled.

Kouichi threw his arms up in defeat. "I was just stating the obvious," He chuckled. "So then, I guess Kouji accepted?"

"Of course, I accepted." Kouji answered. "By the way, I heard you had something to do with all this. Plotting behind my back, are you now, brother?"

"Aww, come on, everything turned out okay. Takuya needed my support." Kouichi spoke nervously.

"You still had the chance to confess earlier and didn't." Kouji glared playfully as he spoke.

"Come on, don't be like that. You forgave Takuya, obviously." Kouichi answered, slightly pleading.

"Takuya was rather persuasive. I might forgive you too if you'll go away and let us continue." Kouji smirked evilly.

"Takuya, are you going to let him talk to your ally like that?" Kouichi asked.

"Sorry Kouichi, but Kouji's my fiancé now. What he says, goes." Takuya laughed.

"Somebody's whipped." Kouichi mumbled.

"What was that?" Takuya asked, as a playful grin appeared on his face.

"You heard me." Kouichi muttered softly.

"So Kouichi, let's talk about matters of the heart. Who do you like this week? Is it Junpei _or_ Izumi?" Kouji asked, teasingly. "What do you think, Takuya?"

"I don't know. It could possibly be Junpei _and _Izumi." Takuya laughed, joining right along.

"Evil! You're both evil! I get the point. I'm out of here, okay?" Kouichi spoke sheepishly as he walked over and pulled the couple into a hug. "I'm seriously happy for you both, though." Kouichi then gave both boys a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of each other, ne?"

"Thanks, bro. We will." Kouji answered as Takuya nodded.

"Thanks for everything, Kouichi!" Takuya added. Kouichi smiled fondly at the two before walking away, throwing his hand up in the air in a sign of goodbye.

"I think Kouichi has the right idea," Takuya chuckled.

"And what would that be?" Kouji asked.

"Let's go home," Takuya answered. He stood up and dragged a content Kouji home with him. When they walked through the door of their penthouse, Takuya picked Kouji up and took him up the staircase.

"Put me down, baka! I can walk." Kouji laughed. "You're too tired for this. I can't see how you're able to stand."

"I'm fine," Takuya chuckled. "I'm perfect as long as I'm with you."

Both boys entered the bedroom happily, and closed the door. A night of contentment and passion awaited them. They were finally back in their own little paradise, as they planned to spend many more sunsets together.

* * *

A/N: Not my best work, but I had to get it out of my system. I know that everyone probably wants to see a wedding sequel or something, but it's not in my plans for the moment. I've got too many other things to work on. If I ever do make a sequel, then it will be in the not-so-near future. I hope you all understand. –huggles- Anyway, thanks for reading this ficlet. I'm sorry it was so long, lol. I just can't write a short story, methinks. Anyway, I'm off to prepare to finish chapter 5 of **Firelight Prophecies**. Thanks for reading. Remember to r&r! Also, thanks so much to Angel Spirit, for always sticking by me and encouraging me. You're awesome, girl. 

**Semi-Important:** This version has been edited to keep FFnet happy and peachy. The original version contained a few lyrics (not many, just a few lines that went along with the fic…Kouji was listening to the radio for a few seconds). Though this was not a songfic, it was considered one, and so, I had to comply with FFnet and edit them out. The original version can be found on a link in my bio. Thank you.


End file.
